Golf is fantastically a popular sport all over the world and is enjoyed by people of all age groups. The beauty of the game of golf is its simplicity wrapped with its difficulty and the requirement of skills so as to hit the ball in the proper direction and desired distance. Therefore, the players have to practice the swing action frequently so as to let the swing action become precise, accurate, fixed and permanent, ensuring that the golf ball can be hit properly in each stroke. A variety of teaching and practicing aids are available, including driving ranges, plastic practice balls, and home practice devices.
Several golf practice devices have been developed in the art. U.S. Patent Application No. 20070155526 to McFarlin, discloses a portable golf practice device that is easily transported by the golfer and simulates the response of natural turf when impacted by the club head during a golf swing. The device includes a base extension, which can be unfolded and slid under a platform on which the golfer stands, for maintaining stability during use. The device includes a simulated turf surface fitted in a tray. The tray rests on a base member. When a golf ball placed on a simulated turf surface is struck by a golf club, the tray and the simulated turf surface are driven forward. Means are provided to return the tray and simulated turf surface to their original position. In its travel configuration the device folds into its compact form similar to a slim briefcase.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,831 to Wu discloses a golf practicing device comprised of a housing, a cover rotatably mounted on the housing, a magnetic block secured on the cover and aligning with the electromagnet, and a bar mounted on the cover for rotating the cover when the bar is hit. Thus, the energized electromagnet produces a magnetic force to magnetically attract and move the magnetic block to return the bar to the original position, so that the bar can be restored to the original position automatically, thereby facilitating the user practicing the golf skill.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,830 to Chou, a golf swing practicing device is disclosed. The device includes a light comb member enclosed in a dome member, and a shaft extends through a base plate connected to the dome member and the light comb member. A mounting cap is connected to a top of the shaft extending through the dome member. A flexible rod is rotatably connected to the mounting cap. A golf ball is connected to a distal end of the flexible rod. A sensor is connected to the base plate, and the comb members of the light comb member movably engage between two lugs on the sensor. A display member is connected to the sensor so as to illustrate the information of the golf ball hit by the player.
Most of the above golf practicing devices use replica golf balls or golf ball simulating targets. These devices have an unnatural appearance. Some of the above devices need to be staked down in order for them to remain stationary. In addition, such golf practicing devices are too complex to use or too expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a golf practicing device that is simple and interesting to use and that provides a natural image of a ball lying on grass. Another object of the invention is to provide a device that allows children to practice the techniques of golf at any time and anywhere using a real golf ball. Other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to appended Summary, Description and Claims.